My Beloved, my hatered
by abl822
Summary: My Beloved, my hatered A girls Mom killed... A princess takes her in, but she has a secret power. T for blood  This is using OC's from DA Dawn and Marro and Amanda's OC Creeepy and Jordans OC Buch
1. Chapter 1

My Beloved, My Hatred

Way back to the age of kings, queens, prince, princess, witches, and hexes. There was an island with 12 kingdoms, 10 beautiful and well known. The other 2 are called evil, The Deep Dark kingdom, and The Beach Sun kingdom.

In the forest a woman was running with a bundle, foot steps fallowing her. She stopped to take a breath. Her bundle crying, she looked at it and placed it in a near tree. The baby cried, "Mommy what's going on? Where's Dimmy?"

"Shh…" The mother hushed her baby. The mother then grabbed some dirt from the ground, and drew an 'X' on her head. "Gods, Goddesses, Yin, and Yang. Please keep my Creepy safe."

"Mommy what's going on?" Creepy asked, as she drifted into sleep unwillingly.

When Creepy woke up she pulled herself out of the tree trunk. "Mommy?" She asked, just then she spotted her mothers body. Creepy went over and pocked her. "Mommy… mommy?" She repeated, falling to her knees crying. "Mommy… Please… Wake up… Please." Creepy the lay beside her mom, she snuggled closer to her ignoring the blood on her moms chest.

She woke up again late to footsteps she jumped up, running into a bush. She looked to the floor at where her mothers body lay in the open. After 5 seconds a pair of feet where at her mothers body. Creepy's eyes widened, as she rushed out of her hiding place. She started punching the figures leg. "Move it you big stupid head! Get away from my mommy!"

The figure pushed Creepy away. "Move it squirt! First off I am NOT a 'big stupid head,' I'm princess Dawn. Second do NOT tell me what to do. Third, this is you're mom?" Dawn asked, looking from the body to Creepy. 'This girl, she's like me…' Dawn thought.

Creepy nodded and turned back to her moms corpse, she went and hugged it. "Please… Please Mrs. Princess Dawn… M-my mom needs help." Dawn scratched her brown hair. 'Come on Dawn, you've done this before. Heck you're even the one that kills them,' Dawn frowned and looked at the raven haired girl looking with pleading eyes. 'I-I can't, she's to innocent.' Dawn sighed coming to a conclusion. She picked up Creepy, wiped her tears, and hugged her patting her back. "There, there, I'm gonna take you back to my castle and take care of you. Ok?" She asked. Creepy just nodded and hid her face in Dawns shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night they arrived at Dawns castle. Once there, Dawn announced that creepy would now stay with them. "Ok," Dawn said with a wet cloth in hand. "Lets get that dirt off of you," she stated pointing at the 'X' mark. Creepy nodded. 'She hasn't said anything sense we left the woods.' Dawn thought worried. 'But then again I didn't say anything for 3 years. She sighed, scrubbing the 'x'. When she moved away there was a light shining. "What the-?" Dawn asked, she went and pocked it. Creepy started screaming, as an unexplained light through Dawn against the wall. The light went through all the castle hurting everyone it touched.

Creepy fell to the ground crying. Almost emedley all that servants were there with swords. "Hex!… Hex!" They chanted. Creepy cried more, that's what everyone screamed before chasing them out of town.

"Enough!" Dawn yelled standing in front of Creepy. "Stop this right now! She's apart of my family now!"

"But she'd a no good hex!" One yelled.

"She should be burned!" Yelled another.

That started fighting again. "Stop it this instant!" Dawn yelled, but none listened.

"Please stop!" All stopped and looked at Creepy, the source of the plea. "I'm not here to cast spells, nor bring misfortune, I'm just here… I'm sorry I… I don't know how I did that."

Dawn looked at her strange, Creepy started crying at seeing Dawns face. Dawn sighed. "Back to your stations everyone. That… that… whatever it was, was my fault." Everyone growled going back to there places. Dawn kneed down to come face to face with Creepy. Creepy looked at her, then latched herself to Dawns neck. "Thank you so much Dawn… I'm sorry for the trouble I made."

Dawn laughed. "I've been through worst. Now I believe it's time for a little four year old to go to bed."

Creepy let go and giggled. "But tomorrow I'm five." Creepy argued.

"That may be true, but right now your four. Now let's go to bed."


End file.
